Rachel Morgan
Rachel Morgan is the Headmistress at the Gallagher Academy. She is an excellent spy. In I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have to Kill You, the students spread rumors about Joe Solomon and Rachel, but nothing was ever found out. Rachel misses her husband deeply, who disappeared when Cammie was in 6th grade, a year before she started at the Gallagher Academy. During Out of Sight Out of Time, Rachel was heartbroken when she found out that Matthew really was dead even though she suspected it all along. Physical Appearance Rachel Morgan is so beautiful that men "drool" over her when she is in public. She has long dark hair and a flawless forehead. The students at the Blackthorne Institute all agree that she is a "smokin' babe" (although she definitely does not smoke, as Cammie says). Personality "Abigail." Mom warned softly. "Rachel." Abigail mimicked her sister's mother tone. "Perhaps the United States Secret Service should not be encouraging rule-breaking- especially at this particular school during this particular year." "Perhaps the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy should try to remember that a spy's life is, by definition, rules-optional," my aunt lectured back. ~ DJGC, page 81 Rachel is kind yet strict, gentle, loving and understanding. She tolerates "The Operatives" "assignments" to a certain degree. Cammie has no idea how her mother can handle it all. Rachel is a spy/headmistress, not a cook and she knows it. Sunday nights Rachel and Cammie share microwaved food (she has the amazing ability to burn even microwavable food). Her wrath is scary, as Abby once mentioned in DJGC, "And face the wrath of Rachel?" Spy Status Rachel graduated from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. She is a retired CIA operative, promptly after Matthew Morgan went MIA on his last known location, Rome (after the funeral she went on a mission, presumably to look for him). After Joe Solomon revealed the news that her husband would not be coming home, she decided to return to the Gallagher Academy, but instead of returning as an alumni, she returned as the headmistress. Rachel Morgan is known for defusing a nuclear device in Brussels, Belgium with only a pair of cuticle scissors and a ponytail holder. There are many rumors floating around the Gallagher Academy about Rachel. They include that she "once sweet-talked a Russian dignitary into dressing in drag and carrying a beach ball full of liquid nitrogen under his shirt like a pregnant lady." (taken from LYKY pg. 43), that she once killed a man with a piece of uncooked spaghetti despite her lacking cooking skills, and that she killed several men with a People magazine (but that's totally a rumour - no one can prove she really did it) Family Cameron Morgan is her only daughter. Cammie is a student at the Gallagher Academy and a great, brave spy-in-training. She is the child of Matthew Morgan and very precious to Rachel. Rachel mentions that Cammie looks a lot like her late husband. Matthew Morgan is Rachel's late husband that went on a mission and never came back. In Out of Sight Out of Time, he was pronounced dead like most people suspected. The Circle of Cavan killed him because he was close to "taking them down." Rachel spent many years looking for Matthew but she never did become sucessful in finding him. Joe Solomon was Matthew Morgan's best friend. He is Rachel's greatest friend and ally. Since the first book, they both have been suspected of being more than friends and crushing on each other (an assumtion that was true). Cammie reveals in UWS that she has suspected that her CoveOps teacher has been in love with her mom ever since he first met her (probably true). Joe marries Rachel in United We Spy and becomes her second husband. Abigail Cameron is Rachel's younger sister. They look much alike, and she works with the Secret Service. They bicker sometimes but there is a very deep sisterly love between them. Abby blames herself for her brother-in-law's death even though Rachel tells her repeatedly that it wasn't her fault. Trivia * Despite once having manufactured an antidote for a rare poison by using only the contents of a hotel minibar, she still has yet to master microwaves or hotplates. * Has at least ten different lipsticks in her desk drawer, only three of which are purely for cosmetic use. Category:Females Category:Gallagher Academy employees Category:GA Staff Category:GA teachers Category:GA Alumna